Small utility engines such as those utilized in walk-behind mowers or pressure washers commonly incorporate an air cleaner assembly for filtering an airflow for use by the engine. Such air cleaner assemblies commonly include a cover, a base, and a filter element positioned between the cover and base. When a cartridge-style filter element is used, the air cleaner assembly commonly includes an air inlet, and an air outlet oriented substantially normal to the air inlet, such that air flowing from the air inlet toward the air outlet passes radially inwardly through the annular filter element before reaching the air outlet. When a flat-panel filter element is used, the air cleaner may include an air inlet, and an air outlet oriented substantially parallel to the air inlet, such that air flowing from the air inlet toward the air outlet passes through the filter element without being significantly redirected.